Lloyd's Golden Twin
by AriaLord
Summary: She's always been there but they never noticed her. The ninja's find Garmadons journal from when he was on the dark island and find some very interesting entries. Some of the entries mention a girl on the island. One single entry is on everyone's mind and start to question everything. The ninja's decide to journey back to the island to uncover the mystery of the secret girl.
1. chapter 1

Lloyd's POV

The ninja's were playing video games and i was-well i didn't exactly know, for some reason, i don't know why, but im looking through my dads room. i open a drawer and find a journal.

"That's odd" i said to myself

I opened it up and on the first entry it said:

The army is doing well collecting everything. Today i saw a girl about Lloyd's age or is Lloyd's age, his new age anyway, well when i told the army to get her they told me they can't. I didn't understand why, they didn't say anything else, I'm going to ask the Overlord whenever i can.

-Garmadon

"A girl on the island, but their was no girl or at least i didn't see one, maybe i should go tell the ninja's" I said to myself

I went out into the game room where the rest of the ninjas was playing video games except for Nya she was watching.

"guys look what i found" i said showing them the journal, the rest of the ninjas crowded around me

"Can i see it?" Zane asked and i gave it to him

"The army is doing well collecting everything. Today i saw a girl about Lloyd's age or is Lloyd's age, his new age anyway, well when i told the army to get her they told me they can't. I didn't understand why, they didn't say anything else, I'm going to ask the Overlord whenever i can. Garmadon" he read off to everyone

"Their was a girl on the island?" Kai asked

"according to this yeah" i said

"this is unreal we didn't even see a girl" Cole said

I flipped to the next page:

I learned the girls name was Aria, the Overlord said i could meet her tomorrow. He said i need to never tell anyone. She's a secret to the world.

"woe" Kai said

"Go to the next page" Kai said urgently

"ok" i said and turned the page

I can't believe it, the girl Aria, she's the overlords daughter and...she looks like Lloyd, they could be twins. Same gold hair and green eyes, they look like they are twins, but she's not my daughter, she is the overlords daughter.

"The overlord's...daughter" Jay said shocked, we all were

"no way" i said

"their's no way, Garmadon said that she looked like Lloyd and that they could be unbiological twins" Nya said

"That's impossible" Cole said

"actually it's not, it is true that some people can be unbiological twins" Zane said

"Explain Zane" Kai said

"It's happened once in ninjago history, two elementals were born at the same exact time from different parents, and the two elementals were twins but they weren't siblings and addition to that they both got the same element" Zane explained

"So are you saying what i think your saying" Jay asked

"Aria and Lloyd can be twins and if they are that means Aria is also the golden master" Zane confirmed

"what seriously" i asked

"yes" Zane answered

"oh no that's bad, just think about it, the Overlords daughter also being the golden master" Nya said

"that spells disaster in itself" Kai said

"i think we should find her" i said

"WHAT" they exclaimed

"if she is also the golden master we need to find her, it makes sense, also if shes the overlords daughter we got to make sure she doesn't use it to hurt anyone" i explained

"lets read the next page first" Nya suggested and i turned the page

I was right, the overlord said that her and Lloyd were unbiological twins. They were born with at the exact same time. I cant believe it, i want to tell Lloyd but i cant, we're on opposite sides, i can't.

"theirs no more entries" i said flipping through the pages

"alright i suggest we start our search where she was last seen" Nya said

"You mean..." Jay trailed off

"yes Jay" Cole said

I walked to the door "alright team lets go, to the dark island, lets go find Aria"


	2. Chapter 2

3rd persons POV

The boat swayed back and forth, their boat once again had a hole in it from starteeth.

"This sucks" Jay complained

"Relax were almost to the island" Nya said

"I hope so" Cole said

~1 hour later on the dark island~

?'s POV

"Who are they?" I said to myself, their was 6 people who looked like they were in pajamas? arriving on the island

"Oreo" i called to my baby kitten

Oreo is a black and white baby kitten.

"Meow" he responded

"Hey" i said as he started rubbing against me "their's some intruders on the island"

"Mew" he said

"I know, so number 3?" I asked him

"Mew" he said

"Number 2?" I questioned

"Mew" he nodded

"Ok if you know what your doing" i answered and Oreo left

"What are you 6 up to" i wondered

Lloyd's POV

The boat was wrecked when we crashed ashore on the island

"This stinks" Jay complained

"Why? Oh wait let me guess, you forgot an extra pair of underwear" Cole said sarcastically

"Yes" Jay answered

"He was kidding Jay" Zane said

"But i wasn't" Jay answered

"Forget that, how would we get back to Ninjago" Nya said

"Our dragons" i suggested

"Maybe" Kai started "lets just look for that girl"

We suddenly heard noise in the bushes and got into formation, Jay was freaking out

"AHHHH" Jay screamed "we're all dead, i knew this wasn't a good idea, i want my mommy"

Out of the bushes came a black and white cat

"It's just a cat Jay" Kai said

"Oh" Jay responded

"hey little guy" Nya said picking up the cat up

The cat started to purr and meow

"He's so cute" Nya said snuggling the cat

"We'll take him with us" i said "lets keep moving"

After awhile we stopped to rest

"This is hopeless we'll never find that girl" Kai finally said

"We just haven't looked hard enough" i tryed to reason

"I doubt it" Cole said

"What girl?" We heard from behind us

We all turned around and their was a girl w-who looked like me, this is her, this is Aria the Overlord's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here's another Chapter sorry the book is rushing but im not that good at details and things, but i hope you are still enjoying the book, please give me feedback on it. Thank you now on with the story.

Cole's POV

It's her, i know her, shes my cousin. I did know that she was the Overlord's daughter...but i never told the guys, and now that i think of it she does look alot like Lloyd, when i first saw Lloyd he reminded me of someone but i could never figure it out, but now i realize that he reminded me of Aria.

Aria started laughing "You should see the look on your faces"

"Your her" Kai said pointing at my cousin

"Im who?" She asked

"You're Aria, right?" Jay asked

"Yep Aria Lord also known as Aria Phantomhive" she answered

"Phantomhive?" Kai asked

"Yeah" she said

"Omg, are you the owner of the Phantomhive company?" Jay asked excitedly

"Yes in fact i am" Aria answered

"How can you own a business if you live on the dark island?" Kai asked

"I have my ways" Aria said

"So are you really the Overlords daughter" i asked

Aria glared at me "you should very well know that answer...cousin" she smirked

Crap she told them

"COUSIN" they shouted

Aria pointed to Zane "Oh and Dr. Julien adopted me when i was little so im also Zane's little sister"

"ZANE COLE, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US" They shouted

Aria started laughing, it wasn't a regular laugh it was a creepy evil sorta laugh "this is too much you stupid ninja"

"Hey we're not stupid" Kai said

Lloyd's POV

She's done playing around now, i think she's starting to show her true color's.

"So your the green ninja" Aria said looking at me, the guys watched intensely

"Yes i am" i said confidently

"So your the one who killed my father" she said glaring at me

"I...i did" i said feeling kinda guilty

"Do you know how that felt at all, having the only parent you had left killed, and you couldn't do anything to help them" Aria was starting to cry now

"I'm really sorry i truly am, but i had to he was the Overlord and it's my job to keep Ninjago safe" i tryed to reason

"Well theirs no need to worry about it anymore" she said, she smirked "im just simply going to return the favor"

"What-" she cut me off

"Look its simply, your pretty smart greenie figure it out" with that she grabbed me and started draining me of my golden power

"LLOYD" the others shouted and ran at her

She stopped and threw me far away

"Aria stop" Cole said

"See you cousin" she said and dissappeared in a swearl of gold and black.

"Lloyd are you ok?" Nya asked me as they all helped me up

"Yeah" i answered

"What about your golden power" Zane asked

"Its fine she only took a little bit, i guess when her dad died her powers dissappeared and she needed some of mine" i answered

"It makes sense, Aria took your golden energy cause she knew she could control it, she must've known she is also the golden master" Kai said

"Oh no" Jay shouted

"What?" Cole askes

"Aria said she was going to return the favor of Lloyd killing her dad her last family memebr" Jay said

"Yeah and?" I asked

Jay started shaking me "that means-"

Kai cut him off "that means Aria's going to try to kill Misaco and Wu!"


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd's POV

Me and the rest of the ninjas quickly spawned our dragons and rushed back to ninjago.

"We got to hurry" Kai shouted over the wind

"Yeah, we don't know what she's capable of, we dont know if Wu and Misaco stand a chance against her" Cole shouted back

"Lets hurry" i shouted

Aria's POV

Me and Wu were still fighting, Misacowas already out, i didn't kill her...yet.

Wu and me circled eachother, Wu did spinjitzu and knocked me to the ground. Fire surrounded me, i was done playing around.

I started throwing flames at him.

He tryed blocking it, but he still got burned.

I send another fire attack and he was thrown to the floor, he could no longer stand up.

"Your done" i said and builded up energy in my hand aiming it at him

"Any last words" i said

Wu looked at me "You look so much like your mother, but you act like your father" my eyes widened

"You don't know anything about me or my family" i shouted

"I do, Aria i was good friends with your mother" he said

"Your lieing" i said

"No im not, Aria your strong just like your mother was, every time we fought she would always beat me" he laughed slightly "her death was terrible, i admit that I could have saved her, but i could not. Your father was greatly affected by her death, he was left to raise you on his own, his heart grew with hatred in it, but he still loved you. I wished that we didn't have to destroy him, but it was destiny and no one could defy destiny."

The energy ball that was building up dissappeared and i lowered my hand, tears were running down my face, i fell to my knees

"You have to be lying" i said

"I am not please Aria you have to believe me" Wu begged

"I...i believe you" i said

I don't know what made me say it...maybe just maybe...i think he's telling the truth, deep inside i truly believe he's right.

I grabbed his hand and helped him stand.

"Then will you like to become my newest pupil?" He asked with a smile

I healed him wounds and looked at him "i would be happy to, i actually have no idea how to control my powers very well"

"It is decided, you Aria Lord are my new pupil, welcome" Wu said

"Congratulations Aria" Misaco said

"She was awake the whole time" i said freaking out

Shit when did she wake up

"Yes i was" Misaco said

"I didn't hurt you too bad anyway" i said

"You actually didn't hurt me at all, you should work on your aim too, i think you fight better when your angry" she said

"Its her dark power's" Wu said

"Yeah" i sweatdropped

"WU, MISACO"

We turned around and the ninjas ran in

"WATCH OUT" they shouted

"A little late" i said

"Tell me about it" Wu said

"Watch out she's dangerous" Jay said, as Kai tackled me and held me down

"Sensei can you tell them to get off me" i complained

"What" Cole was confused

"Get off of her Kai, shes my new student" Wu said smiling

"WHAT" they shouted

"Yeah so get off me flamebrain" she said

Kai got off me and helped me up.

That's where me and Wu started explaining everything that happened, including our little fight.

You know i think i can get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the short chapters, please comment on suggestions. Thank you.

Aria's POV

Ok so Sensei Wu told me how once after Lloyd just started living here, he stole Sensei's lesson book and Sensei told him to pull pranks on everyone because Sensei didn't know Lloyd took it till after Kai found it. So i thought why not pull pranks of my own, i mean i didn't take his lesson book or anything, im just doing it because it's fun. I have a book full of pranks for different types of people.

Ok so for Kai, since he's so obsessed with his looks more specific his hair, one of my Shampoo and Conditioner prank. I mixed in hair removal cream in Kai's shampoo and conditioner. The reason for mixing it is so that the bad smell doesn't ruin the prank. I don't feel bad at all.

Cole keeps eating my cake so for him the stop eating my food prank. Now it's time for payback! I filled a syringe with Habanero pepper extract and hot sauce. I then injected it into a cake that i places inside his room.

And now since i didn't feel like doing special pranks for everyone i'm now just going to put pranks around the place and anyone can be pranked, this'll be fun. All i have to do is set it up and touch nothing until i'm sure all the pranks are done, cause when i was little i was pulling pranks on my cousins and uncles, and i forgot about some pranks, i ended up setting off my own pranks and got it instead. So this time i got to sit and touch nothing. NOTHING.

Ok so I painted the tips of all the pens and pencils with clear nail polish so none of them work, filled the hair-dryer with baby powder, placed a small piece of Post-it note over the ball under the computer mouse so that it won't work, hard boiled all the eggs in the tray then glued them into the carton, switched the handles on the refrigerator to the side that doesn't open.

I replaced the Oreo's cream-filling with toothpaste, switch around random keys on the keyboard, added red food coloring to milk (the milk that was in a cardboard container so they couldn't see the color until they poured it), change the language setting to Japanese on Lloyd's phone, change the language for Google to Japanese on the computer, change the coffee to decaf, and last i shrunk the ultra dragon put him in my room and left them a ransom note with the name Unknown.

This will be fun.

3rd POV

8:00 AM

The ninja's alarms went off and Aria ran to her room where she had camera's set up to watch except in the bathroom that would be weird.

Kai headed in the shower and Cole stared at the cake next to his bed while the others started getting dressed(Aria did not watch she went to get food then came back when they were done) Kai came out of the shower with bald spots. The others started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked annoyed

"This" Jay said putting up a mirror

"AH, WHO DID THIS?" Kai shouted

"i don't know but it's funny" Cole said laughing

Kai stormed out angry, back in Aria's room she was laughing, Kai looked so stupid. Now in the ninja's room Cole just took a bite of the cake

"HOT" he shouted and ran into the kitchen shouting "WATER, WATER, I NEED WATER" with the guys laughing behind him, Cole started drinking from the faucet and Aria was laughing as she watched on her cameras.

"What is going on here?" Sensei asked coming into the kitchen

"Kai is bald and Cole apparently had some very hot cake" Zane explained

"It's too early for this" Wu muttered to himself

"Hey where's Aria?" Lloyd asked

"She must've forgotten to turn on her alarm" Cole said

"She always did that when she was younger" Zane added

"i'll go wake her up" Lloyd said

"No it's fine Lloyd I'll go wake her up" Cole

"But she's my twin" Lloyd argued

"Well she's my cousin" Cole said back

"Lloyd go wake her up, Cole you help Zane make breakfast" Wu said

"Yes sensei" Cole and Lloyd responded, Lloyd being happier meaning he won

"shit" Aria said to herself "Oh well"

Lloyd started heading up to her room as the fun was just getting started.

"Cole can you get me some eggs and milk?" Zane asked

"Yeah" Cole said and went to open the fridge

"hey" Cole shouted "they fridge wont open" Cole was pulling on the handle and it wouldn't budge

Back in Aria's room she was laughing

"I glued the handles on the opposite ends stupid" she said laughing

Then she heard footsteps coming and she was quiet, their was a knock on the door, she knew it was Lloyd

"I'm awake" She said

"Alright, come down when your ready" He said through the door

"K" she answered and he left, she turned back to the cameras where the other ninjas were prying the fridge open, they got it open.

"The handles were on the wrong side" Jay shouted

"ok so now get me eggs" Zane said and Cole tried to get the eggs but they wouldn't come out (Aria glued them down).

"They're glued" Cole said, Jay broke the container they were in and the eggs came out

"careful Jay you could've cracked them" Zane said and Kai gave them to Zane

Zane cracked open the eggs and they were all hard-boiled

"what no" Kai complained

Kai went to the cabnet and took out Oreo's(haha) then went to the fridge and got out milk carton(haha x2)

"Well this is out breakfast" Kai said

"Yeah" Jay said

"Eh, i wish it was better" Lloyd said

Jay took out a glass and poured the milk, but the milk was red

"AH" Jay screamed and dropped the milk

"ugh" Cole complained

"At least we still have oreo's" Zane said, they all took an oreo

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Wu mumbled to himself

They all put the oreo in their mouth and chewed, their eyes widened and immediately spit it out.

"Ew" they said together and ran to rise out their mouths.

"I'm going to dry what's left of my hair" Kai said

"i'll go do some work on the computer" Zane said

"I'll go check on the ultra dragon" Lloyd said

"Me and Cole will go write some fan letters" Jay said

They went their separate ways. Minutes later they all returned.

"the mouse wont work and the computer is in some foreign language." Zane said

"Yeah well none of the pens and pencils work" Jay and Cole said

"Just look at me" Kai said covered in baby powder

"Forget that the ultra dragon is gone and someone left a ransom note" Lloyd said

"STOP MESSING AROUND" they all shouted at eachother

Aria came into the room laughing.

"Aria this isn't a laughing matter we need to find who-" Cole stopped and put his head down "You did all this didn't you?"

"yep" Aria said

"ARIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" they all shouted

"no you wont" Aria said

"...shut up" they all pouted

"Aria its time for a mission" Wu answered

"eh" They said

"and Lloyd you are also going on this mission" Wu said

"what is it?" Lloyd asked

Wu chuckled "you'll see, You'll see"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter guys.

3rd POV

"No way"

"Aria come on" Wu said

"Never" she said

"Alright Lloyd you come down" Wu said

"Do i have to?" Lloyd wined

"Come on" Wu said

"Fine" Lloyd gave up and came down the stairs, The guys started laughing.

i was wearing a green suit.

"Nice Lloyd" Cole said, all the guys laughing

"I look stupid" Lloyd said

"Well you have to wear it, now Aria come down" Wu said

"I look like a daffodil" she complained

"Aria" Wu said annoyed

"Ugh" Aria came down

"Wow" Jay said

"Never thought I'd see her wear pink in my life" Cole said

Aria was wearing a pink gown and her locket that she never takes off.

"I'm not doing this" Aria said and ran back up the stairs

"Aria" Wu said then Aria came back down the stairs with a black gown on and her locket on.

"Wow" Jay said even more wowed

"Hot" Kai said

Lloyd glared at them

"Ok you two ready" Wu asked them

"Yes sensei" they answered

Lloyd took Arias arm in his and with one wave to the guys they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd's POV

"What's the mission again?" Aria asked me as we sat in the back of the carriage

"Their's someone planning to attack a ball and we need to stop them" I explained for about the 10th time, but im not complaining

"Are you happy with your dress?" I asked

"Yes i am, thanks for getting it for me" Aria said

"No problem, i didn't think you would want to wear that pink one Sensei got you" I said with a chuckle

"But i feel bad, it must've cost a lot" Aria said

"It's fine, their's no problem really" I reassured

"I wonder who's ball we're going to" Aria said and looked out the window

"Yeah" i said

"Lloyd look" Aria shouted, i looked out the window ahead of the carriage, their was a portal ahead

"Oh no, i have an idea of who's it is now" i said

Great, just great, we're going to the mistress of evil's party she annoys me about being a better prince. I hate to have to bring Aria into this.

We arrived at the ball and was let in immediately after we said our names. After we walked in the Mistress of Evil saw us and came over.

"Hello darlings" she said

"Hello" we answered together

"Oh Aria darling your wearing a gown it's simply beautiful" she commented to Aria

"Your upset because it isn't pink arent you?" Aria asked

"I would have preferred pink but black looks simply devine on you to be honest, i actually haven't seen you in a gown for years dear" She explained "and that locket, was it you mothers?"

"It was grandmother" Aria answered

...wait what, s-she's WHAT

I looked at them "Hold on, hold on, the Mistress is-"

The Mistress cut me off "Im her grandmother on her father's side"

"Sadly" Aria mummbled

"Posture young lady, stand up strait" The mistress lectured Aria

"Yeah yeah" Aria rolled her eyes

"You two will be called in soon" The Mistress said and left

"As in we have to walk down the stairs as they announce us" Aira explained

"Yep" i answered

"Prince Lloyd and Princess Aria" the announcer said and we walked down the stairs

So Aria's a princess? But princess of what? Evil?

As we walked down i heard some people whispering

"Oh princess Aria, she looks so lovely" "It's been so long since I've seen her highness Princess Aria" "i heard her father died" "the poor thing she has no parents" "last time she was here she destroyed the whole place" "I'm surprised she's here without her guards Hanabusa and Akatsuki"

The Mistress of Evil went up to say her speech

"Hello everyone, it is an honor to say welcome to this eventful ball. Today i have ny granddaughter Aria here as well." Everyone clapped. "I know it's been hard for her for the past couple of years, but it is an honor to have her here, now Aria dear could you please cone over and sing for us"

"Oh grandmother, i don't think so" Aria said nervous

Everyone started saying please begging for her to sing, including me. What i want to hear her sing.

"Oh alright" Aria gave in and everyone started clapping and cheering.

Aria went up.

"What song?" she asked

"Through the ages" Someone shouted and everyone out cheered for it

"Alright" she said and got out her gitar

She started playing

" Nothing stays the same for long

But when it changes doesn't mean it's gone

Time will always get away

As it leaves behind another day

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

Things may come and things may go

Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages.

Been around for a long time

Rocking out hard cause I'm in my prime

Maybe it'll change further down the line

But my friendship carries on through the ages.

Every single style has somethin'

Different it can say

There's nothin' wrong with being unique

And special in your own way

Maybe you wanna be a popstar

Get your fifteen minutes of fame

Wao-ao

That won't last forever

But friendship remains the same

Ah o-oh

Things may come and things may go

Some goes fast and some goes slow

Few things last that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

Things may come and things may go, Some go fast and some go slow

Few things last that's all I know

But friendship carries on through the ages

Ooooh-oh

Carries on"

Everyone clapped, Aria bowed and went back to me

"Enjoy the ball" The Mistress said and went off, music started playing.

After a while a slow song came on. So ok I'm going to do this.

"Um A-Aria?" I asked

She looked at me "Yeah?"

"D-do you want to d-dance?" I asked

"Sure, i would love to" she responded getting up

Oh yes! I thought she would say no, oh thank goodness.

Me and Aria went out on the dance floor and started slow dancing. The different color lights made us look different, and to be completely honest...she looked absolutely beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd's POV

Thank goodness i was able to wake up knowing that im not at that ball anymore. I remember now that i had danced with Aria at the ball too.

She looked so pretty, ugh Lloyd stop thinking like that. She's the Overlord's daughter, i don't like her like that...do i?

Ugh, stupid emotions. I walked downstairs to see all the guys up.

"Hey Lloyd, how was the mission?" Jay asked

"Don't ask" i answered

"Did you not like the mission Lloyd?" Wu asked chuckling

"No i did not" i said

"I didn't like it either" Aria said comming down the stairs

"Morning Aria" I said

"Morning Lloyd" she answered sitting down next to me, yawning.

"Tired?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered putting her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes

"Aww" the guys whispered

"Shut up" i told them, i looked at Aria and she was already asleep

"You might want to wake her up" Wu said "we have training soon"

"Let her sleep for now, we had a long missiom" I told him

"Fine, but please wake her up when training starts" Wu said and walked away

The guys were laughing.

"What?" I asked

"I thought you didn't like girls?" Kai asked mockingly

"Shut up" i said, i think i was blushing

"Aww, no need to turn red Lloyd" Jay said

"Guys" Cole said angrily

"Oh sorry Cole, but you got to admit, Lloyd and Aria would make a cute couple, and what's even cuter is that they're twins" Kai said

"Shut up, i do not approve of my cousin dating Lloyd" Cole said

"Guys please shut up" i said, ok now i know I'm blushing

Aria stirred and her eyes fluttered open, she sat up.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you Lloyd" Aria said rubbing her eyes, aww she looked so cut. Agh snap out of it Lloyd you sound like a creep.

"Its alright, did you enjoy you nap?" I said teasingly

"urusai" she said back

"What?" The guys asked

"It means shut up in Japanese" i explained

"How'd you know that?" Zane asked

"She talks in Japanese sometime so i picked up what she's saying" i said

"Annoying" Aria mummbled and walked out to the bridge for training

Jeez.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria's POV

You know me being the Overlord's daughter isn't always the greatest thing. Sure i love my father, i have to, but i mean sometimes it can be a bad thing like right now.

About every month i get a craving for blood, but that also has to do with my mother not just my father. You see my mother was the ruler of all the vampires, and since the in last demon war the vampires won, the vampires rule the demon realm.

As in the vampire's ruler now rules over all of the demon realm. I am the ruler of the vampires. I am a vampire, thanks to my mother. They either call me Lord Aria or Princess Aria.

I have 2 bodyguards, Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Hanabusa is troublesome, he's always going out and messing with the humans, and getting the council mad at him and i have to fix all of his mistakes.

Akatsuki on the other hand is calm and collected. But he tends to get in trouble because he does not try to stop Hanabusa.

But thanks to them I probably wouldn't even be here right now. They are so overprotective of me, they're great bodyguards, they don't let anyone hurt me. I owe them everything.

After my mother died they were there for me. When the council tried to get me to take over right away, i was under so much pressure and i didn't know what to do, Hanabusa yelled at them to get out then Akatsuki and him pushed them out of the room, and Hanabusa slammed the door in their faces.

Well anyway today i was craving blood so i skipped training and stayed in my room all day, afraid i would hurt one of them. When it was night time i went out of the bounty, i knew i couldn't hold in my cravings for blood.

So here i am walking the streets looking for my prey. It's a simple game. I'm the predator and they're my prey. Its a game of win or loose, either i win and i get blood or they win and they live.

Normally i only take a little and they stay alive, but i know i haven't had blood in a long time. When i will start sucking blood i wont want to stop until my craving for blood is gone.

Suddenly i saw my prey, it was a girl about 18, 19 maybe? All i know is that her blood smells good, blood type A. I prefer sour but right now i'm in the mood for something sweet.

I hid in the corner waiting for her to walk by. She was right in front of me. I walked out, she saw me. My fangs came out, she noticed and started running. Well looks like its time for a little game of hide and seek.

Lloyd's POV

"Bboorreedd" Jay complained

"Shut up Jay" Cole said covering his ears

"I need some action" Jay said

"I agree with Jay, it's been forever since we got to fight someone" Kai said hitting his fists together

"Guys" Nya said running in

"What?" Zane asked

"Theirs a distress signal coming from downtown" Nya said

"Alright some action" Kai said jumping up in glee

"Let's go" I said and we all raced out

We all arrived downtown it was dark, i guess its about 10 or 11. Anyway after awhilewe heard a scream.

"W-what was that" Jay asked looking scared

"Lets go, quick" u said and we all ran to an ally

We saw someone or something bending over a girl 18 or 19 maybe.

"Whats it doing" Cole asked whispering

"I don't know" Kai answered

Suddenly the thing looked at us, it's eyes were glowing red, Kai put up a flame. It was still hard to see but i saw fangs, i swear i saw fangs.

"V-vampire" Jay whispered starting to freak out "It's a vampire, its a vampire"

"N-no according to my data bases vampires aren't real" Zane said

The 'vampire' stood up, Kai's flame grew brighter...oh no is that

"Aria"


	10. Chapters 10-20

Chapter 10

^Lloyd's POV^

I looked again "Aria"

Her eyes stopped glowing red and was green again. She staired at us then she took off.

"Aria wait" we all shouted and ran after her

The guys got lost at one point and i was still right behind her. We ran into the forest.

"Aria stop running" I stopped to rest, i couldn't keep up with her. She's too fast, we're supposed to be twins but my speed is nowhere close to hers.

I focus my energy into my legs and start running. The energy in my legs help me run faster. Its a good thing too cause i found her leaning against a tree panting.

I stopped a little bit away from her.

^Aria's POV^

"I can't believe they saw me, I'm so dead" I said to myself, i sat on the ground and started to cry. "Im the worst what is wrong with me. They all hate me now."

"We don't hate you" i looked and saw Lloyd comming closer to me, i started backing away, then i turned to run.

"No wait" Lloyd grabbed one of my wrist

"No let me go" I said trying to get loose

"Aria stop running away" he said grabbing my other wrist too, i closed my eyes and refused to look at him

"Aria come on stop it, look at me" Llotd said, i shook my head no, i won't look at him.

"Aria come on, why?" He asked

"You all hate me, don't you see who i am? I'm a monster, a vampire who sucks blood. And on top of that I'm the Overlord's daughter. I don't deserve to be here. You should just destroy me like you did my father." I said

"NO! I won't do that" he shouted

I opened my eyes and looked at him "But why, I'm the Overlord's daughter, we're supposed to be enemies. Not teammates or friends" i shouted

"I won't ever do that" He said

I closed her eyes again "but why that doesn't-"

I was cut off by something on my lips. I opened my eyes, no way. He's kissing me, Lloyd is kissing me. Why? I don't understand, my heart is pounding in my chest. Do i...love Lloyd?

Chapter 11

^Lloyd's POV^

We pulled away, we both were blushing like crazy.

"Well um" i didn't know what to say, i mean what could i say to her, i just kissed her out of nowhere.

Agh what was i even thinking. But thats the thing i wasn't thinking. I just wanted her to calm down and i just ended up kissing her.

"W-well, i guess you at least calmed me down Lloyd" Aria said

"G-good, so um...your a vampire?" I questioned

"Yeah" she answered looking down

"I guess i should've known, most peoplw don't think vampires and stuff like witches and werewolves aren't real, but i do" i answered

And it's true, I've known that they were real for a long time. And i did suspect Aria to be a vampire, because she would act strange during the full moon, but i would barely see her on the full moon. She was always in her room and just came out a couple times.

"Do you hate me now?" She asked

"No, i don't, and i dont think i ever can" i answered truthfully" i like you- As a friend, a very close friend"

"Me too Lloyd, even though we're supposed to be enemies" she replied

"But were also twins" i reminded her

"Yeah, and the fact that we're twins makes us even closer" she said

"Guys"

We turned around, the rest of the guys were running up, they were out of breath.

"Aria...you...ok?" Cole asked in between breaths

"Yeah, i am" she answered

"Good" Cole said and falled on the ground "I'm...so...tired"

"How...can...you...two...run...so...ugh...fast?" Jay asked in between breaths

Aria and I looked at eachother and smiled, then looked back at them "We're twins" we answered together

"Lucky...you" Kai said

Me and Aria laughed at them, they were all laying on the ground out of breath.

A while later we all started walking home.

"Hey Aria, is that girl still alive?" Kai asked

"Yeah she's fine" Aria answered normally

"So did anythinf in particular happen when you and Aria were alone?" Kai asked smugly

I elbowed him "shut up"

The guys all started laughing. Today wasnt too bad. But tomorrow would chang a lot.

Chapter 12

^Aria's POV^

"WE'RE WHAT" the guys shouted

"We're moving" Wu repeated

"No way" Kai said

"But Sensei" Jay complained

"This is our home" Cole argued

"This is where we train" Zane said

"We can't just throw it all away" Lloyd tryed to reason

I looked from them to Sensei Wu "well i don't see the problem" i said

"Well of couse you wouldn't, you didn't live here as long" Zane said

"Enough, now go pack your bags" Wu said and left it at that

at their new place

"Why do we have to share rooms" Jay complained

"Because their isn't enough for everyone to have them separate, now Cole and Jay, Zane and Kai, Lloyd and Aria, and then Nya and Misako will share a room" Wu said

It took me a while to realize what he said...wait a minute

"I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH LLOYD" I shouted

"Yes" Wu answed and took his stuff to his room

"But im a girl...and he's a guy" i ranbled

"But your twins" Kai said smirking "so it makes sense"

"But we're not related" i shouted at Kai

"Come on Aria" Lloyd said grabbing my hand and dragging me to my- our room

~Night time~

At least me and Lloyd have separate beds. This stinks i miss my father, my mother, and...my brother.

I remember when i was younger, we used to do so many things together. My brother's name was Zero, and he's older then me. He was super overprotective.

But i loved him, and no he wasn't an elemental master, no he wasn't a vampire, and why am i saying was so much is because, no...he isn't alive.

I miss everything my family did together. I just...i just wish that war never started. Everything would be just fine right now. I wouldn't be the leader of the vampires. I wouldn't have the tittle of the Overlord's daughter. I wouldn't...be alone.

I feel empty inside. I feel like everything i touch dies. Like everybody i come into contact with suffers because of me. Im a curse to everyone, everyone should just stay away.

Chapter 13

^Lloyd's POV^

It's morning meaning its time to upack and whatever.

I looked around, Aria was already gone. I wonder where she went. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

Aria was sitting at the table

"Hey" i said and sat next to her

"Oh hey" she replied

Then i realized

"Aria why are you still in your pajamas?" I asked

"Too lazy to got dressed" she shrugged

"Well anyway where are the guys?" I asked

"Working" she said

I looked into another room and they were all on their computers typing away.

"Hey guys why dont we-"

Kai cut me off "not now Lloyd were working"

"Working on what?" i asked

"A magazine article, it's our job while were here" Cole answered

"Now why don't you and Aria go explore the place" Wu said sipping some tea and looking over as the guys work

Aria came over to me "come on Lloyd" she said and we went outside

"This sucks, we all of a sudden move here and now their all working" i complained

"Well their's nothing we can do about it" Aria

Aria stopped and held me back

"What?" I asked

"Look" she pointed to the ground infront of us, there was a old well, it was very deep, i couldn't see the bottom.

"Wow, thanks Aria" i said

"Yeah" she said

"MEOW"

"AH" Aria jumped, we looked and their was a creepy black cat

"Oh it's just a cat, ugh go away you stu- what?" She picked up a doll that looked just like her she turned it around and looked at the back, it was me on that side.

"Woe that's creepy" i said

On one side is Aria, on the back is me how odd. With one look at the cat we went back to the house.

 **Does the story sound familiar, you might have seen this movie before, or you may have not.**

Chapter 14

^Lloyd's POV^

When we got back to the house me and Aria unpacked boxes. Aria went over to a poster board that was all dusty, she moved it.

"Lloyd there's a little door here" she said, i went over to her and there was

There was dust covering the lock, we tryed pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sensei, where does this door go?" Aria shouted

When he didn't answer she started swinging on the door which made an annoying squeaking sound. After a bit Sensei came in.

"If i open this will you two stop bothing us" he asked, we nodded

He went into the kitchen and came back with an old looking key, he put it in the key hole and unlocked it. When it opened it was bricked up.

"What?" I questioned

"They probably bricked it up when they were dividing the house" Wu said "i did my end of the bargain, now you do yours" with that he left

~time skip dinner~

"This mush is disgusting, who cooked it Cole" i said, literally look at it it's disgusting

"Well this is what you eat for now" Kai said

"Ugh" Aria got up and left

"Aria come back here" Zane called to her

She called back "In your hard drive robot"

"Hey" Zane said

I agree with Aria, so i got up and left too. I went to me and Aria's room, she was already laying on her bed.

I layed in mine "night Aria" i said

"Night Lloyd" she said before drifting to sleep, i then too fell asleep.

Chapter 15

^Aria's POV^

I woke up in the middle of the night to find that weird doll gone and the door open a crack. i shook Lloyd until he woke up.

"What?" he asked yawning

"that weird doll is gone and the door's open" i said, that got his attention.

He got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me out behind him. We found the doll infront of that little door that was bricked up earlier. Lloyd let go of my hand and went into the Kitchen. Minutes later he came back out with the key.

"Your ganna open it?" i asked in a whisper so we dont wake up everyone

"Yeah" he answered putting the key in the key whole, we looked at each other and nodded, he turned the key and opened the door. And it wasn't bricked up, it had colors circling in it like a portal, their was another door at the end.

I went in.

"Aria" Lloyd whispered

"you comming?" i asked from halfway through, i head him sigh and he soon was right behind me, i started moving again then Lloyd stopped me

"no way im going in front of you" he said and he went infront

"your acting like my cousin" i mummbled

"Cole?" he asked

"yeah" i answered

We were soon to the other side and it looked the same.

"What?" i questioned

"It looks the same" Lloyd commented

"thanks for the update captain obvious" i said sarcastically, i smelled something

"Pancakes" me and Lloyd exclaimed together, we looked at each other and started laughing, we got up and went to the kitchen

Their was someone cooking, she had beautiful golden hair, she turned around she...she looks like my mother, but she had buttons for eyes.

"hi sweety dinner's almost ready" she said to me "oh Lloyd's here too"

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked surprised

"I'm Aria's mother of course" she answered

^Lloyd's POV^

I looked over at Aria she looked like she could kill her at any moment. Whats up with her?

"You...YOUR NOT MY MOTHER" Aria shouted angry

"Of course i am dear, im your other mother" her mother said

"My mother's dead" Aria said

"But not your other mother, im different from your real mother, why dont you go get your father and Wu they're in your father's study" Her other mother said

Me and Aria went off down the halls.

"She's not my mother" Aria mummbled

"I know" i said, she held my hand for comfort

We got into the study

"Other mother said dinner's ready" Aria said

Her father turned around, the Overlord looks human, he has black hair and button eyes, and so did Wu.

"We'll be down in a bit" Wu answered

Me and Aria went back in, after dinner we went to our room and fell asleep.

Chapter 16

^Aria's POV^

That black cat came over to me and Lloyd. It was trying to tell us something.

"Do you know where everyone is?" I asked, the cat nodded and we followed him

He stopped at a snow globe, we looked at it, inside was everyone.

I ran and grabbed the key, Lloyd and the cat meet me at the small door, i unlocked it and we started going through.

"So you're actually going to go back?" The cat asked

"They're are friends, more like our family" i said

"We have to get them, they mean a lot to us" Lloyd added.

Chapter 17

^Lloyd's POV^

Ok so long story short we had to find 3 eyes of ghost children. Whwn we did I grabbed the snow globe and we tried to run.

The other mother created a web that Aria fell in, she told me to run, and being as stupid as i am i refused to leave her. Me and the cat both went down to get her.

The cat told me to throw him at the other mother, i did and he clawed at her eyes while i untangled Aria and we climbed to the top. The cat ran to us and Aria put him in her bag.

We ran throught the door with the other mother right behind her. We tried closing the door but she was prying it open.

Aria and me slammed it shut and Aria locked it. She hugged me. It's over i said. Everyone was ok and they didn't remember anything.

So right now we are infront of the well with the key getting ready to throw it down there so it'll bo longer be a problem.

A hand came out of nowhere and tried to grab the key, i threw a rock at it and it got crushed.

We grabbed a clothee and put the key, parts of the hand, and the rock in it and tied it up. Together me and Aria picked it up and threw it down the well.

"Lets go back now" i said

Aria nodded and we went back to the place.

"Guys we're going back to ninjago, go pack" Cole said happily

Me and Aria ran up the stairs to pack. This vacation is over.

Chapter 18

^Lloyd's POV^

After we got home the guys went to play video games in the new game room we made. I went to the living room.

And Aria was asleep on the couch. I was tired too so i decided to sleep at the other end of the couch.

^Mesoko's POV^

After about an hour i didn't see Lloyd so i went to look for him. I walked into the livingroom.

I saw my son and Aria sleeping on the couch it was so cute how they were. I didn't want to desturb them so i left. Not without taking a picture.

I went back and showed everyone.

"Aww they look so cute together" Jay said

"Yeah" Cole said in a sad tone "they do don't they"

Chapter 19

^Aria's POV^

So i went on a date and the guy didn't even show up where we were supposed to meet i waited all night.

Then i realized hes not comming i started walking home. So right now im walking home crying.

I hear a dragon roar and it was Lloyd, he came down and went over to me, he hugged me.

"Its ok, come on ill get you home" was all he said, and he picked me up and brought me home on his dragon.

That night me and Lloyd was sitting on the couch as i cryed in his arms until i eventually cried myself to sleep in his arms.

Thank you Lloyd for being here for me.

^Lloyd's POV^

She cryes herself to sleep, i didn't move i just held her in my arms, i just want to protect her...

Chapter 20

^Lloyd's POV^

It was about 6pm when Aria opened her eyes.

"Hey, you hungry?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered and stood up

"Come on, i got somewhere we can go" i said and i took her to Chen's

We ate some food and she didn't know how to use chop sticks so i helped her, i have to admit it was fun.

When we left Aria said "i kinda dont want to go back already"

"We could go to the park" i said

"I would like that" she said

We walked through the park when we heard something, it sounded like a ticking sound

All of a sudden Aria pushed me

"Hey Aria-" i got cut off by a bomb exploading, the ground crack and me and Aria were separated

"Aria stay there im going to get you!" I shouted

I saw some vampires go over to Aria and grab her.

"No leave her alone!" I shouted

"Say goodbye" one of them said, they disappeared.

I staired in shock "No...ARIA"

I didnt...do...anything... i didn't even try... 

I lost her...


	11. Cliffhanger

Cliffhanger...yep that's right, i ended the book there, but i have the second book already made that is if you want me to publish it, yeah just let me know if you want me to and i will XD


	12. Sequel Is Out

The next book is out and completely finished, it is called Find A Way. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
